The Return to Freddy's-"Śmiertelna prawda"
!!! NIE EDYTOWAĆ !!! The Return to Freddy's-"Śmiertelna Prawda"-oficjalna i jedyna powieść z sagi TRTF. Opowiada historie z części od 1 do 5. Została wydana 12.01.2016. Postacie-animatroniki * Torture Device * Lockjaw * Kitty Fazcat * The Unknown/Torture Beast * Sugar * Torture Buster * Torture Saber * Freddy Fazbear * Torture Fredbear * Torture Springbonnie * Fairytale Ty * Koly * Sally * Golden Lockjaw * Torture Golden Kitty * Chica * Foxy * Vigo * Dug * The Puppet Przekład na polski Życie jest niczym, jak pięknym snem. Rozdział 1 25 marca 1942 r. Istniał tajny japoński rząd znajdujący się po drugiej stronie świata pod nazwą "Gilbert Facility". To był tajny szpital, projekt, który miał uratować ludzi przed ciężkim, bardzo zaraźliwym rakiem. Niestety nie było leku. Jednak w maju 1942 r. naukowcy wpadli na pewien pomysł przeniesienia własnej duszy z jednego ciała na obiekt lub mechaniczne ciało dowolnego rodzaju. Dlatego nazwali to "Projektem Save the Kids/ Uratuj dzieci". Posiadali w zakładach swoich inżynierów, którzy tworzyli zaawansowane technicznie mechatroniczne roboty, które w nadziei, miały w pewnej racji poradzić z ludzką duszą. 3 pacjentów, u których choroba była tak ciężka, że postanowili dołączyć do projektu i zapisać się do niego. 3 pacjentów, Pacjent 20 - Pacjent 48 - i Pacjent 63 zostali wysłani do komory testowej, gdzie miało nastąpić przeniesienie duszy do stroju. Zostali przywiązani do łóżka szpitalnego w celach bezpieczeństwa i ' '''zostali znokautowani uderzeniem w głowę, aby niczego nie poczuli podczas procesów. Kiedy umieścili metalową rurkę ekstraktora duszy w sercach wszystkich trzech uczestników oraz w ich mózgach, energia z ich ciała zaczęła ściekać, gdy dusza zaczęła się przemieszczać przez urządzenie. Ich tętno zaczęło szybko spadać i spadło na prostą linię. Gdy naukowcy uważali, że test się nie powiódł, roboty zaczęły się budzić i rozmawiać. Test zakończył się powodzeniem, a 3 pacjentów zostało uratowanych przed super-śmiertelnym nowotworem, umieszczono duszę Pacjenta nr. 20 w Bajkowym "Ty", Pacjenta 48 w Bajkowym Koly, a Pacjenta 63 umieszczono w Bajkowej Sally. Jednak nie chcieli, aby tak się stało z 3 pacjentami. Chcieli, aby mieli bardziej organiczne formy niż życie w metalowym ciele. Ale nie było innego wyboru, jaki mieli. Było to płynne antidotum, nad którym pracowali, ale obawiali się, że wirusa gorszego od niego już będzie, więc już nie zawracali sobie głowy testami. W dniu 4 stycznia 1943 r. Właściciel obiektu Gilbert "Gilbert" był bardzo chory. Alei, syn Gilberta, był zapatrzony w ojca, lecz jego ojciec zmarł później ze starości. Przed śmiercią Gilbert powiedział, że chciał żyć wiecznie, aby mógł tam być, gdy ludzie byli chronieni przed wirusem. Więc Alei wpadł na pomysł, użył transportera duszy, który wymyślili rok temu, na swoim ojcu, i aby naukowcy pracujący w Gilbert Facility pomogli mu stworzyć maszynę, która dostarczałaby energii jak żadna inna, aby utrzymać mechanizmy działające tak, aby 3 pacjentów i wiele innych pozostało przy życiu i nie zostało wyłączonych. 17 lipca 1943 r. Maszyna została w końcu ukończona. Położyli ciało ojca na szpitalnym łożu, a maszynę podłączono do kilku komputerów i monitorów wkładając tak dużo wiedzy, mocy i energii w maszynie, jak to możliwe. Nie wiedzieli, czy to zadziała, czy nie, bo i tak on już nie żył. Ale nagle maszyna została uruchomiona na własną rękę, miała głos, własny umysł. To było piękne stworzenie, które osiągnęli. We wrześniu 1943 r. Gilbert Facility odebrał telefon z Ameryki. Osoba stojąca po drugiej stronie miała bardzo niepokojący głos, jakby szukał wewnętrznej pracy. Zapytał o maszynę i to jaką ma moc i ile kosztowałoby zakup takiego urządzenia od nich. Alei powiedział, że maszyna nie była na sprzedaż i "miłego dnia". Kiedy Alei odłożył słuchawkę i poczuł się niewygodnie po rozmowie z nieznaną osobą. ' '''Ameryce '''Kiedy Alei rozłączył się z szefem narkotykowego gangu/ Mafii, Alison, był wkurzony. Miał na sobie czerwony trencz, niebieskie dżinsy i białą fedorę. Powiedział do gangu:"Spakujcie walizki chłopcy, jedziemy do Japonii". Członkowie gangu spakowali walizki i zarezerwowali lot na lotnisku. Mieli własne urządzenia, które mieli na podorędziu, by ukryć każdą broń, przedmioty metalowe i uznać je w skanerach jako bezpieczne, nieszkodliwe przedmioty. Rozdział 2 Japonii Kiedy samolot wylądował, gang wyśledził, skąd wydobywa się sygnał, i skierował się w stronę lokalizacji sygnału telefonu. Zadzwonili do Aleia, i przesłali mu miłą, powitalną wiadomość, zanim uderzą. W tym czasie, kiedy zadzwonili, Alei podniósł słuchawkę. Alei zapytał, kto dzwonił, a Alison odpowiedział: "Hej kolego, to ja ... pamiętasz .." Odrzuciłeś moją ofertę, a była warta miliony. Coś, warte wykorzystania, aby to unowocześnić ... "tech" ... nieważne, ale zamiast tego. Upadłem, przez ciebie... Wiesz, jak bardzo nienawidzę tego typu odrzuconych ofert, które są za dobre? Heheh. "Potem Alison odłożył słuchawkę i wysłał swoich gangsterów. Ci wykorzystał technologię, którą mieli i wyłączyli wszystkie światła w Gilbert Facility. Gdy Alei właśnie miał uciec z biura, drzwi transportera leja biurowego zamknęły się z nim w pokoju. Narrator podchodzi do okna biura i patrzy z rozpaczą głęboko w oczy Alei'a. Alei wpada w panikę, kiedy zaczyna Rozdział 3 Rozdział 4 Rozdział 5 Rozdział 6 Rozdział 7 Rozdział 8 Rozdział 9 Ciekawostki * W przeciwieństwie do FNaF tutaj w książce jakaś część fabuły jest opowiedziana. * Alison tutaj to szef mafii, a w fabule gry to twórca torturowanych strojów.